The Lovely Thorn
by Bunny1o
Summary: Following the events of the Jack the Ripper case, Sebastian Michaelis ponders his feelings over his young master Ciel Phantomhive. A demon does not have the will to love a lesser being. Predatory circumstances forbid them to mate with the prey. So how come Sebastian, a demon himself, feel the need to possessively hold the body of Ciel to his own?
1. Dancing With The Devil

Rain poured from the sky in heavy droplets, pitter-pattering on the elongated glass windows of bakeries, clothes stores, and restaurants in the rural skirts of Great Britain. The sky was dark, shielding away the sun and casting a shadow over tiresome towns and upper-class populations.

The darkened green trees rustled against each other as the strong winds whipped and pushed at their branches.

Everyone seemed to be long fled from the streets, snuggling up in their warm and cozy, candle lit homes.

The on-going storm was the cause for this early retire, a cause for everyone except a for a single black silhouetted figure.

The figure sat atop the bell tower of a church. The silhouette was in the shape of a man, filing his nails as he looked out past the hillside, through the dense rain, and at a large mansion hidden upon the trees.

The man had a plastered smirk as he prettied his nails– his long red hair flowing in the wind.

* * *

Never submit oneself to the evil. Never fall into apostasy. Thou will end up being eaten, chewed up and spit out– over and over again. The evil grows deep from within one's heart, yes. Once submitted to it, there is no way to get rid of it. Thou will be stuck like a dead body within a casket, buried deep underground with no hopes of ever returning to the surface. The evil will attach itself and feed until there is no more host.

There will be a forever then an abrupt end.

The abrupt end will be painful but quick... Oneself will be sent into horrific darkness without any hopes of entering the gates of the bright above.

If submitted to the evil...

Thou can pray, but will never be heard.

In a dark room that same rainy night, a boy, with ash hair called from his bed.

"Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep."

Sebastian Michaelis stopped in his tracks, ready to exit the room but his master's words had frozen him in his tracks.

He turned slightly to glance at the boy, lit candelabra held tightly in his left hand.

The demonic creature couldn't help but to smirk. "My my, are you showing a sign of weakness in front of me, young master?"

The boy snuggled deeper under his covers, face hidden by the white silk. "It is simply an order."

Sebastian quietly walked next to the bed, placing the candelabra on the nightstand once more.

He bent down over the small form of his master's body and whispered, "I will stay by your side forever. Until the end."

With that, he stayed in the same spot obediently until he was certain that his young lord, Ciel Phantomhive, had fallen into a deep slumber.

He had taken the candelabra to extinguish all light from the room as he left, and softly shut the perfectly polished wooden door behind him.

The demon stood there for a moment before placing a hand over his face.

He tried to stifle the chuckle, ending up with a smirk anyways.

What his young master had said earlier that day...

_"I am still the head of the Phantomhive manor!" _

Such a strong, vengeful soul...

_"Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep...it is simply an order."_

Pathetic affinity.

Dropping his hand from his face, Sebastian mentally corked his smugness away and turned on his heel, passing down the hallway.

_Ciel Phantomhive is all mine._

* * *

The mansion was quiet. It was always dead quiet at night. There were no mice to make squeaks or any loose floor boards to make creaks. Sebastian had fixed them all.

He did not need the pathetic aspect of sleep at nighttime. So, one could not wander around with squeaking mice or creaky floor boards at night could he? Oh no.

Too bothersome and annoying.

He needed quiet. The darkness deserved it as well.

Sebastian, as quiet as the soft daytime breeze, wandered outside into the back gardens of the Phantomhive manor.

He made his way to a grey stone gazebo, stepping inside and sitting down on the cold stone ground.

The gazebo was covered in twisted vines and thorns, spurting white roses every which way.

The white flowers seemed to glow in the pale moonlight.

It was still raining outside but for the moment the storm had subsided.

Rain or no rain, every night Sebastian would come to this very spot to spend the rest of his free hours alone.

He would shed his mortal-butler form and transform into his normal, soothing demonic form.

His butler clothes shed and he was clothed with skinny black latex-like material covering his hips and legs, his feet forming into sharp high heels. His pale chest was bare, and human-like still, but he wore a cape-like-vest made entirely of black crow feathers that did not zip or close up (keeping his chest exposed as said) and fell all the way to the backs of his ankles. His arms were also covered in that black latex material, like gloves, and his hands were perfectly smooth and sharp with long black nails.

From his back, he sprouted a pair of black feathered wings that spread arm's length. And finally, from a top of his head he grew a pair of little devil horns.

Sebastian stretched, raising his long arms above his head and popped all the tight bones in his body.

He missed his usual-self time to time, and moments like this he cherished.

He couldn't expose his form to Ciel for the fear of being caught or...

No, the second reason wasn't valid.

Sebastian just couldn't get caught.

Not like he would allow that to happen...

Anyways, Ciel had seen him like this once before. The boy wouldn't have forgotten what Sebastian actually looked like so it was useless in reminding him again.

No... Times like this were cherished properly and savored thoroughly. Sebastian enjoyed this.

He would sit in the darkness of the night and admire the moon and the white roses as he thought of Ciel.

_Ciel. _

The only human in the world that could make him _want_ to put on his butler's uniform every morning and follow his every idiotically stupid command every day until the end.

Until that one day. That one final day when his young master accomplishes his life goal.

Then, and only then, should he take that precious soul of the boys'.

_Oh young master. _

_You make my mouth water. _


	2. The Reapers

"Have you kept close eye on my dear nephew?"

A woman with bright lips and striking red hair spoke from a black velvet chair that was swiveled to face the opposite way of the desk.

Placing down his red nail file, a slightly-rained on Grell Sutcliff huffed dramatically and rolled his piecing green eyes. "The little brat had a run in with that Elizabeth Midford today. She dressed me in the most terrible shades of color! Oh goodness I could never go through such embarrassment in my life again!"

Staring out through the windows at the subsiding rain, the woman, or rather, Madame Red, replied sharply. "Shut it Grell. I want to know about _Ciel_, not about your pathetic personal affairs."

"Well," he sighed, "Phantomhive simply dealt with her all day...then he went to bed. I'm sorry what is it that you want me to be looking for?"

"I just want to know what he's up to. You keep up your butler duties and try to get as much information of their whereabouts and involvement with the "Jack the Ripper case.'"

Grell turned around, swiping up his nail file once more and tapping it against his cheek.

"Yes well, for now I will go see how my lovely Will is doing..."

* * *

Shizu Kanjiru, the head of the Grim Reaper Expedition Divison, leaned over a metal table in a bright room. Her vibrant green eyes scanned multiple pictures and profiles of young Grim Reapers, who were ready for their first mission.

Shizu's dark brown hair was pulled back into a slick, long ponytail on the back of her head and swished every time she moved to pick up a file.

She was so involved with her work she didn't even hear a knock at the open door.

William T. Spears, Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division, stepped in with a polite cough in attempts to rouse the woman from her work.

Shizu was startled by the sudden noise and glanced up.

"Oh Mr. Spears!"

"Shizu, you are allowed to call me by my name here." He corrected and swiftly shut the door with his foot and locked it.

She blushed only a little and he came over to her, reaching out to take the file from her hands.

But she stepped back and clutched the file to her chest. "No. I have work to do."

The man in the black suit chuckled softly. "It is now approximately 12:42 P.M. I think you have gone over time. Have you been so involved with your work you did not notice the lack of reapers around you? Everyone has gone home."

Shizu's eyes widened slightly then narrowed. "Whatever time it is I do not care. I am the head of my division. It is only right that I am the last to leave."

"Yes I suppose you are right. But that is enough for tonight." He reached forward again and slipped the file from her arms. "Allow me to take you home."

She sighed but nodded and walked away to receive her coat from the rack. "What have you been doing all night?"

"Gathering information on the Jack the Ripper case. Ronald Knox has been helpful. But I do fear that one of our close rea-."

_"Oooh William~!"_

William T. Spears froze in his spot momentarily, hearing Grell Surcliff's piercing voice from a distance, then sighed, taking Shizu's hand. He pulled her out of the room and down the hall as quietly and quickly as they could.

He rushed her through the exit and sighed in relief when they were far enough away from the building to actually slow down and walk together.

"I apologize for that..." William said. "Sutcliff is...very annoying as you know. I just didn't feel like hearing his stupidity tonight."

Shizu smirked with a small nod.

William glanced down at her and enlaced his fingers with hers. "I would like to spend the rest of the night with you."

The woman looked up at the taller man tenderly. She loved when William showed emotion around her. She was the only one he would seem to come to life around.

And he loved her.

It was a secret relationship.

No one knew about him and Miss. Kanjiru. They wouldn't even talk during the day or come into contact.

But at night, when work was over, he would come to see her right away.

"Can I come to your house then?" Shizu asked.

William nodded but then frowned. "It's a mess..."

"A...mess?" Shizu gasped.

William's home was always perfectly clean. It was rare to see one item out of place.

"Yes unfortunately." He replied, bringing his hand up to cover his face. "The Jack the Riper case...I have articles and search clippings all around. I am afraid I have gotten quite obsessed with the case. It interests me. Ciel Phantomhive has been put on the case as well. It is quite popular. However, I am sure it will be solved soon...with the help of that demon butler of his."

William scowled at the thought. "Demon scum. That boys' soul should have gone to us. I hear it is the pinnacle of all souls."

Shizu stopped walking, turned and kissed the tall man on the cheek. "Don't stress over it Will. If you want we will talk about it tomorrow morning okay? But for now just forget it. You said you wanted to spend the night with me hm? So c'mon. Cheer up."


	3. Diaphanous

The sun was growing from behind the trees, slowly, ever so slowly. It's orangerays shinning through the branches. Sebastian noticed this almost instantly. His sacred time alone was coming to a close. He cracked his bones once more before transforming back into his human form. The disguised demon stood and placidly walked back into the manor. It was time to prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

Sebastian fixed his cuffs as he strolled through the manor, the sun fully raised and shinning through the glass windows. He entered his master's room, going over to open the curtains like always.

However, the boy in the bed spoke, "No Sebastian. Keep them closed."

Sebastian raised an eye brow and turned to face the bed. This was odd. Young master usually gets up at the same time every morning with no difficulty. This may throw off the schedule.

Sebastian frowned. "Young Master, you have a schedule to attend to. I do not think it is best to–."

"Cancel everything planned for today." Ciel interrupted. "I feel ill."

As he spoke those words, his butler frowned deeper and cocked his head in concern, walking over and bending down to feel his young master's forehead.

"You are burning up..."

Sebastian tucked him in before walking out of the room. "I shall gather some remedies to cure this sudden illness."

Finnian, the little gardener, was skipping through the house with five large sackfuls of soil when he bumped into Sebastian who was passing by on the way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Sebastian!" He grinned and waved, causing his bags to slip.

Sebastian as quick as a viper, caught the bag and placed it back on top of the other four in Finny's arms.

"Be more careful." He sighed.

Finny blushed deeply. "I'm sorry... Hey! Is Master Ciel awake yet? I haven't seen him!"

"Unfortunately the young master has caught an illness and will be staying in bed today." The butler replied.

Finny's large green eyes widened. "Oh that's terrible!"

Sebastian nodded in response. "Yes, well, he will get the best of medicines."

With that, he carried on his way into the kitchen. He gathered up all the things he needed before heading back to the dark bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sebastian was gone to get the medicine, Ciel had fallen asleep once more.

He was terribly sick. He felt like a corpse and he would frequently grow sweltering hot then ice cold. Over the corse of last night, he began

feeling these symptoms- he would get sick to his stomach and receive tremors.

How he had received this sickness he did not know.

But he got the most terrible dreams.

Ciel was laying still in his bed when suddenly smoke began to drift inside his room from the cracks of the door and walls.

It got hot. _Very_ hot.

_Master Ciel! You must get out! There is a fire!_

That was Tanaka's voice. What was happening?! There was a fire! Ciel panicked and flew from his bed and towards the steaming door.

"Mother! Fath- AH!" The door handle was as hot as molten lava.

Ciel held his burnt hand to his chest and looked around the room, terrified.

"Mother!" He screamed, tears coming to his deep blue eyes.

_Ciel, my darling boy, escape through the window._

He heard his mother's soothing voice from outside the window behind him. He turned around and rushed towards the large window, pushing it open with his non-burned

hand. He bent over the sill to see his mother's figure standing two stories down in the front yard.

He was told to jump.

Ciel's heart beat out of his little chest as he climbed up on top of the windowsill and clutched onto the side of the frame for support.

He has no choice. The flames were beginning to enter his room now.

He was crying now, his face stained with tears and soot.

"Mother I can't jump! I'll die!" He called down to her before glancing back at the flames and cringing.

He enlaced his fingers together and prayed that the fire would stop and he would be saved.

Nothing happened.

"WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Ciel screamed to the heavens.

The flames exponentially rose and whipped at his feet.

Ciel screamed in pain and sobbed.

"There is no god."

Leaning forward, the boy stepped a foot out and fell.

* * *

Now, this is what Sebastian Michaelis saw as he returned back to his master's bedroom. Thirteen year old Ciel was standing on the windowsill, clad

in his white nightgown, just about to jump from the open window.

He looked like he was in a daze just standing there. It was so eery and silent. It happened in a span of two seconds.

Before the boy had a chance in taking the leap, Sebastian dropped all he was holding and was at his young master's side, ripping him back from the window.

Sebastian held the boy tightly in his arms as they fell back, Ciel falling safely on his butler's chest. After a moment, Sebastian spoke. "Do you wish to die this early in time?"

He gently flipped Ciel around so the boy would be facing and laying on him. Sebastian caressed the side of his cheek with his large hand. Ciel's soul was no where near ready... He could not die yet. And how dare he for wanting to take his life in the middle of the contract. Sebastian couldn't help the slightly angered expression on his face.

However, Ciel suddenly groaned and snapped out of whatever he was in.

"S-Sebastian...?"

The boy looked weakly up at his butler before looking around the room.

His dream suddenly rushed back to him and he remembered the flames and the long drop to his death. He let out a pathetic whimper and gripped onto Sebastian's suit with his fragile hands.

"There was s-so much fire. M-Mother told m-me to j-jump."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes for a moment before suddenly understanding. He was sleep walking. His master had no wishes to die.

He simply had a vivid dream is all. That made the demon fell better as he looked into those teary, deep ocean blue eyes.

"It was only a dream, young master." He reassured, before beginning to sit up.

Ciel pressed his body closer onto his butler's, causing Sebastian to stay pinned to the ground beneath him. "Stay with me."

The demon smirked upon hearing those words. Ciel was truly submitting himself to Sebastian.

Pathetic affinity.

Was this boy really that blind to see what he was latching onto? A demon who was only here to fulfill a contract. Obviously he stuck around for no other

reason...

"I will never leave you." He whispered as he ran a hand through the boy's ash hair, the other caressing his cheek still. Such an adorable flesh. Pathetically weak, like all humans, but adorable.

Ciel was diaphanous. It made Sebastian's mouth water in that sweet sense.

But then, as he looked into those large eyes of the boy, he saw a whole collage of emotions and

feelings. Vengefulness, pain, grief, strength, pernicious, sinful. Those were the things that made Sebastian simply _crave_ the young teen. The demon licked his lips unconsciously as he gazed upon this lovely brat of a boy.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered. "You're looking at me oddly..."

The butler smirked wider, rubbing his thumb against Ciel's cheek. "Would you like for me to

run a bath for you, young master?"


	4. Godspeed

Last rainy night, William T. Spears had led Shizu Kanjiru to his pristine home (excluding the parlor and kitchen for now) quickly after their conversation on the side of the road.

As they stepped inside, William scowled at the mess of newspaper clippings and scraps scattering the floor.

"I apologize once more...this truly is an unruly disgrace." He muttered, escorting Shizu around the mess and into his bedroom.

She simply laughed. "William, it doesn't bother me. Now stop fussing."

The other Grim Reaper sighed at that and bent down to retrieve their pajamas from the drawers.

Yes, he did have a pair of Shizu's pajamas in his drawer.

She had been staying nights with him lately so it was decided that she would just leave a pair for him to keep.

William handed her a dark blue silk nightgown before retrieving his own grey pair of pajamas.

They changed before entering the parlor and sitting with each other on the sofa.

* * *

Back at the Reaper Expedition Division, Grell Sutcliff searched desperately for his William.

"Will~?"

The redheaded reaper looked through every room only to find them empty.

He pouted and slouched, dragging the tips of his red coat on the floor as he walked.

This wasn't fair!

He worked for Madame Red, posing as a butler all day, living through fashion-hell and having to deal with brats– doesn't he deserve just one night with his William?!

And the thought of spending the night alone made him want to cry.

Then suddenly he realized: William must be home!

It would be best to go there and see if he was present!

Grell squeaked in delight at his thought and flew from the building, straight to William's home.

The night was very late so maybe Will was still sleeping!

Grell peered through the window of his bedroom, not caring if he was getting wet from the on-pouring rain, only to see scraps of clothes on the floor.

He pouted and went to the window of the parlor room.

Here, was a sight he did not want to witness.

Ever.

In his entire life being.

William–_his_ William– was laying on the sofa, sleeping with...with a woman besides him!

H-How dare he!

Grell felt incredibly hurt as he quickly turned away.

William, that cold, cold monster of a man!

How could he do that to poor Grell?

How could he do that?

In the morning time, Grell was still moping, not knowing what to do.

Or what even to do with his life anymore.

He should simply die!

The Reaper slunk all over town, ending up in the front garden of the Phantomhive Manor.

He was sitting behind a rose bush, picking at the flowers when he saw the gardener boy,Finnian skip on out of the front doors with five bags of soil stacked up on his arms.

Grell stopped his picking momentarily to watch the little blonde skip all the way to the backyard.

Jeez, aren't those sacs heavy?

He's just skipping around like they weighed nothing!

It made Grell scoff before something suddenly pulled him from his thoughts.

A sobbing...

Grell raised his head, only to stare wide eyed at a sobbing Ciel Phantomhive standing two stories above ground on a windowsill.

Holy-

What was going on?!

Grell instantly perked up at what he was witnessing.

Did Ciel really have that big of a death wish?

Grell didn't pin him as quite the suicidal type...

However, the boy did agree to a contract with a demon after all.

Grell physically shrugged at the thought before focusing at the current situation.

The reaper huffed and shook his head. "If you want to die, then die already you ungrateful brat. At least you have people who love you. I have no one."

With his green eyes, he watched Ciel take a step forward to fall before suddenly, there was a swoop of black and the boy was pulled inside.

What the hell?

Oh!

Sebastian!

It must have been _Bassy_ right then.

Suddenly, Grell facepalmed at the realization.

He forgot about Bassy!

_Now_ he should definitely die!

* * *

There was only one friend left for him, Grell decided.

The Reaper walked down the grey cobblestone roads until reaching a small building in a thin alleyway.

The day was reaching it's climax, afternoon, so the sun was raised high in the sky.

However, the sky was still filled with monochromatic clouds, varying in shade, from the rainy night before.

Fortunately, it had not rained a drop so far since the rain had subsided in the dawn.

Grell Surcliff gazed upon the small shoppe in front of him before stepping inside.

It was dark but it didn't surprise him.

"Hello?" Grell called, looking around the vacant coffin store, unamused.

"Quit the theatrics. I just want to speak with you."

Grell crossed his arms impatiently.

Suddenly, a coffin flung open and a tall man robed in black, with long grey hair and bangs covering his eyes appeared.

The man grinned.

_"Hello Grell~."_


	5. Appréciant

"Would you like for me to run a bath for you, young master?"

Ciel was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that would be good."

Sebastian slowly got up from the floor, helping his master up before placing him on the bed.

The butler walked into Ciel's private bathroom and ran the tub, making sure the water was steaming but not too hot to redden his master's fragile skin.

He added aloe Vera and white lilac fragrance to the water and little foamy bubbles began to grow on top of the surface.

Ciel had a plethora of bathing fragrances but Sebastian would always choose the the aloe Vera and while lilac.

He had always secretly enjoyed this fragrance on his little Phantomhive so he would use it as much as he could on him.

Sebastian placed the boy's dark blue robe on the counter besides a clean folded towel, before walking back into the bedroom to retrieve his young master.

Ciel sighed, hanging his head down. He felt terrible.

The felt weak and numb. He couldn't afford to get sick.

The butler picked up Ciel and brought him into the bathroom and sat him on a stool.

Sebastian kneeled in front of him and began to undress the boy.

The demon always had to bottle up his expressions when he changed Ciel.

That adorable flesh of his was simply so..._inviting_.

So porcelain and smooth and soft.

What a tempting seal to have wrapped around a delicious soul.

Sebastian peeled off the boy's nightgown and averted his gaze as quick as he could.

He could stare for hours at end.

He _could_ but he _couldn't_, so he decided to spare himself the trouble of having to try to look away.

However, he reached around and untied Ciel's eye patch, revealing the purple eye that held the contract.

He placed the eye patch on the counter.

As he picked up the boy again, his hot skin burned against Sebastian's body.

It made the butler slightly more concerned for his health but then again... The feeling of Ciel's hot skin made Sebastian tremble.

So delicious...

He gently set his young master into the tub before turning and taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

He slid off his glove at first with his teeth then peeled off the second one with his hand.

After clipping a section of his hair back and deeming himself ready, he went over to the tub and kneeled down. "Young master, I suggest to simply lay back and relax as I wash your hair."

Ciel glanced up to him before nodding lazily and sitting back, shutting his eyes.

Sebastian rubbed the shampoo in his bare hands, glancing down at the emblem on his left hand.

It made him smile.

The contract.

Now his and Ciel's emblem were no longer hidden.

Sebastian ran his long fingers through the boy's ash hair and massaged thoroughly.

He felt Ciel slump further back. He must be falling asleep...

_Oh_ _Ciel_.

You were the most lovely brat of a boy.

After Sebastian was finished washing his master's hair, he reached down and rubbed at the boy's shoulder and neck muscles.

"Harder." Ciel muttered, craning his neck to the side.

Sebastian smirked as he gradually massaged harder.

Suddenly, he stopped, glancing over at Ciel's forearm.

There was a small cut on the boy's arm.

Ciel never had any blemishes before and Sebastian made sure of that. He couldn't allow Ciel to get hurt.

However, a scratch did not mean anything and he wasn't concerned of any kind. It was simply odd to see.

"Young master, wherever did you get that scratch?"

Sebastian reached over to pick up Ciel's right hand and examine the scratch.

The boy opened one tired eye to glance over. "I dunno... Maybe when I climbed up on the window? What does it matter?"

"I was simply curious." The demon muttered and gently kissed the cut.

Ciel weakly yanked his hand away at the tender contact. "Don't give me that." He snapped.

"Give you what, sir?" Sebastian calmly replied, cocking his head to the side.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "It is simply a scratch. I'm _fine_, other than being bloody sick."

Sebastian leaned down, raising his hand to run through Ciel's drying ash hair, and whispered in his ear. "I was simply _enjoying_."

_Enjoying_ _you_. _Enjoying_ _that_ _adorable_ _flesh._

Ciel looked away and didn't respond.


	6. Mad as a Hatter

The Undertaker grinned eerily as he stepped out of the coffin and towards the redhead.

"My, my, I was not expecting a Sutcliff today."

Grell frowned and shrugged, going over to sit himself down on a coffin on the ground. "I didn't know who else to come to. You're my only friend."

Undertaker raised a hidden eyebrow under his bangs but smiled some more and took a sweeping bow. "Aw I am truly flattered! Now, how may I be of assistance?" The man skipped over to Grell and tipped the redhead's chin up with his long black fingernail. "Did you murder someone you weren't supposed to, Grell? Just give me the body and I'll make it disappear." He giggled softly.

Grell looked away and shook his head. "No... That's not what happened."

Undertaker frowned, turning on his heel once more and walking away to his desk. "Oh, c'mon. What is a matter then? I have never seen you this..._blue_ before!"

With his long fingers, the mortician reached down into a grey pot sitting on his desk and rummaged through it.

"It's William." Grell replied softly. "I saw him with someone else. He doesn't like me one bit does he? No one even likes me!" The redhead sniffled and tried to blink away the tears. He didn't like feeling not-like himself. But just seeing Will with someone else really struck him in the heartstrings. Sure, Grell flirted with every man and woman he thought were hot and attractive enough, but, Will was different. They had grown up together and Grell just felt differently about Will then anyone else.

He thought Will understood how he felt. But he thought wrong.

Just thinking about William made Grell break down into tears.

Undertaker flew around in his spot with a dog biscuit in his right hand, tapping the cookie against his cheek. "William?!" He stated, half-shocked, half-not, that Spears was causing his friend pain. "With another person you say? Well..., Grell, you can't force the guy into a relationship he might not want to be in. Did you even ask him out before?"

Grell nodded and wailed, "Yes! Plenty of times! But he would always make up excuses!"

"Then he isn't good for you." The mortician frowned, walking over to Grell. "You don't want a guy like that."

"But...Oh Undertaker this hurts so much!" Grell wailed louder and threw himself onto the other reaper.

Undertaker patted him on the back as he munched on his biscuit. "Don't cry so loud you'll disturb my _guests_."

He gestured to the dead bodies laying in caskets at the back of the shoppe.

Grell sniffled and hugged his friend's arm, digging his face into the black silk of the other's robe.

Undertaker sighed, running his hand through Grell's long red locks. "Grell... He really isn't good for you. I wouldn't be wasting my energy on that man."

The other reaper let out a small whimper in response.

"Listen to me." Undertaker reached down with his other hand and tilted Grell's chin up with his black fingernail. "Do not cry."

Undertaker then smiled. "I know something that will make you feel so much better~."

"W-What's that?" Grell asked as he looked up at the mortician with watery eyes.

Undertaker grinned before reaching up and lifting his bangs from his face.

He had bright green eyes just like all the Grim Reapers, but they seemed to shine twice as bright. His cheek bones were defined and his pale skin was so beautifully smooth. However, a long scar ran from his head down across his nose and cheek– it did not exclude the reaper's handsome features.

Grell gasped, then squealed and tackled Undertaker in a hug. He almost forgotten what he had looked like under those long bangs. "Can I keep you?!"

The Undertaker simply laughed as Grell ranted about his beauty.

"You're so handsome! I just want to kiss your face!"

"I'm glad you feel better now." Undertaker said with a smile.

"I don't need William!" Grell stated confidently. "I have you and that's all I need!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! You're my bestest friend! And you're as handsome as heck!" The redhead giggled and tackled the other man in a tight hug once more. Then he whispered. "Can I stay with you?"


	7. The Sickness

Sebastian dried his young master with a clean, fresh towel, before dressing him in his dark blue robe– covering that adorable flesh.

Ciel's eyes drooped heavily and he tried hard to stay awake. He had so much work to do. The Jack the Ripper case needed to be solved as soon as possible!

But this bloody sickness was in the way.

Sebastian saw how his young master was slowly falling into slumber so he picked the boy up in his large arms and carried him back to bed.

"Rest is good for the body, young master." He informed softy, only to glance down and see the boy fast asleep on his chest.

Sebastian smirked, setting him down into his large bed and tucked him in.

"Stay..." Ciel mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes slightly to see his butler.

Sebastian let out a minuscule breath before shutting the blinds and sitting in the dark next to his lord.

Free time cancelled then.

The demon placed a hand to his face, muffling a slightly annoyed and disappointed sigh.

He wouldn't sneek out into the gardens tonight.

He would stay with his young master.

_Stay..._

And he shall.

As Sebastian sat, like a statue made of stone, he studied his sleeping master with glowing red eyes.

How could this...this little human catch his interest so strongly?

Sebastian could list the reasons...However, it was simply odd.

This boy was...

Ciel was his everything. For now. Until the end.

_Oh young master..._

Suddenly the boy coughed and sputtered, causing Sebastian to jerk.

The demon butler reached out and propped Ciel up a little more on the silk pillows.

Before he could take his hand away, he couldn't help but to run his fingers down the boy's soft, fragile cheek. The fingers traveled from the cheek, to the jaw, then to the lips.

Those plump pinkish lips.

Sebastian glanced away and ran his hand through his raven hair.

Adorable flesh.

How tasty...

_Yes, but it will taste even better when he is ready_, Sebastian reminded himself.

But when will he be ready?

The thought angered the demon in the slightest and he briefly gripped onto his raven colored locks like a mad man before letting go. Letting out a soothing breath, Sebastian ran his finger's down Ciel's cheek once more.

And for a moment, he was certain that the boy nuzzled against his hand in return.

In the morning, Sebastian allowed Ciel to sleep in a little later than usual, having cancelled the young master's affairs for the day.

As the boy slowly awoke from grogginess, Sebastian had gathered all the medicine he had dropped since the "suicide-scare" Ciel preformed the day before.

Sebastian poured a spoonful of black-syrupy liquid on a spoon before moving the spoon over to Ciel's shut mouth.

"Young master, please take this. It will make you feel much better." Sebastian said with a small smile.

The boy frowned but opened his mouth and accepted whatever that liquid was.

Eck, but the taste! It was god awful!

"EW, it's horrid!" Ciel scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Sebastian go get me something good to eat!"

Sebastian smiled more and shook his head. "But young master, after taking this certain medicine, you are not to eat for two hours after consuming."

"Damn." The boy muttered, placing and hand on his head and groaning a bit. Sebastian was about to reach out and stroke his cheek but stopped midway.

Better to keep those touches for later. Young master may not approve.

"Can I at least have a cup of tea?"

Sebastian shook his head with a frown. Young master, honestly. Stop looking like that. _If you keep it up you'll bring a grown man to his knees._

"No tea, nothing but water." He replied, glancing away from the boy's sad face.

"But water is so bland! Couldn't you just—."

"Young master, I suggest you just go to sleep." Sebastian interrupted and hastily shut the blinds and locked the window.

Ciel glared at him, taken back from his suddenness. "Don't _tell_ me what to do."

Sebastian turned and looked back at his master. "I was _suggesting_, like always."

"Tch." Ciel rolled his eyes before coughing and sitting up more in bed. When he was finished with his coughing fit, he snapped, "Fine then. Leave me alone, I don't want to see your face."

Sebastian swiftly got down on one knee, placing a hand over his heart and hanging his head. "Yes, my lord."

He stood up and hastily left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lovely little brat.

Sebastian smirked at his young master's defiance against him.

Such a cute boy. So strong and defensive.

The demon had to admit, deep down he wanted Ciel to tell him to stay again. That way he could feel Ciel's soft, smooth skin again and fantasize about taking his soul.

Oh well.

He will have his time alone now.

Sebastian found his way to the basement of the mansion, closing and locking the door behind him.

It was dark.

Very dark.

The only light that was visible was that of the thin sliver emanating from the bottom of the door, and the furnace, which was glowing orange from the hot coals.

Seeming how it was not yet night time, the basement would have to do for the moment.

Sebastian made sure everything was in order before going down there, so he did not have to worry about anything.

With his young master being sick, there was nothing to do on the schedule.

This was true, fortunate, free time.

It seemed almost too good to be true and Sebastian was a little apprehensive at first– he was always busy.

However, once he was downstairs in the dark basement, he was already stripping off his butler's uniform and transforming into his original demonic form.

And god, did it feel _good_.

That human disguise he wore felt like a tight layer of extra skin.

It hid his horns and crushed his wings.

Well of course, he could hide his wings by choice even in his demonic form anyways— which was good when he is indoors.

However, he didn't care if he was in a basement, he spread his wings as far as they could go and ran his fingers through the feathers.

He sat on the floor and reached his slender arms up above his head and, just like last time, popped all the bones.

It felt so deliciously good.

Sebastian let out a long breath and sat there for a moment in complete silence before biting his hand to draw blood.

The blood was so dark it looked almost black.

It poured out onto the brick floor and as it did, Sebastian spoke softly in a different tongue, chanting some evil chant.

The blood ran out and gathered around him, shifting into a symbol of the emblem on the ground.

He licked his bleeding hand before placing it over his heart. He continued to mutter the strange words when suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice was heard.

"Mister Sebastian?!" Mei-Rin shouted through the wooden door with her annoying, loud British accent. "Um... Master Ciel is callin' for you!"

Sebastian jerked when he heard the sudden noise and he sighed, hanging his head down.

He mumbled a few more words before standing up and transforming back into the butler.

"Mister Sebastian~!" The maid screamed impatiently and pounded on the door.

Sebastian swiftly opened the door and caught her fist mid air. "Mey-Rin, don't be so loud, young master is ill."

The maid's face grew red with blush and she stuttered an apology as Sebastian hurried off to his young master.

When he went into the room, Ciel was sitting up, gripping his stomach.

"I...feel like I'm going to be sick..."

His face was as white as a sheet with a tint of green and his eyes were dark and red, as well as his nose from all the rubbing and sniffling.

The butler quickly went into the bathroom to receive a waist basket, handing it to his Ciel.

Sebastian sat next to the boy and make him sit up some more, holding the basket towards him as Ciel's hands were too numb to hold it himself.

The boy hung his head over the basket and threw up, the foul liquid burning his throat.

"That's it, young master. Let it all out. It's okay." Sebastian whispered, rubbing Ciel's back gently.

The boy cried large salty tears as he sat back and Sebastian removed the basket.

Ciel never enjoyed getting sick like that and he always seemed to cry when he did— it was always his lowest point in time.

Sebastian wiped Ciel's mouth with a cool cloth and ran a hand through that soft, ash hair.

"It's okay." He reassured, "You can cry, it's only you and me."

The boy shifted his body and nuzzled his face against the demon's chest, sobbing.

"D-Don't leave me..." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian smirked and just lightly kissed his master's head. "I will be with you until the end."


	8. Dreams

The Undertaker had agreed to Grell staying with him, which Grell was ecstatic about.

However, the red head clearly stated that he will not be sleeping in a coffin. He needed a soft bed, with pillows, and blankets and everything!

"Alright, you can sleep here." Undertaker pushed open a door in the back of the shoppe that led into a medium sized bedroom.

The bed was a good size, fitting at least two bodies, and was made all nice with a black comforter and white and black pillows.

Grell squealed and hugged his friend again. "Thank you~."

The red head was told to stay hidden for the rest of the evening until he had to close the shoppe.

While Undertaker was doing business, Grell tried to make his room as homey as possible. There wasn't enough red.

Grell took off his coat and hung it up then placed his shoes in the corner of the room. That's all he could do.

He didn't want to be rude and leave to get things.

He was grateful for the room that was offered to him.

Grell yawned and crawled into the bed.

_Oh William..._

_I wish we were together..._

Suddenly Grell jerked himself from those thoughts and shook his head.

"No! No I won't think about him!"

Right then the Undertaker appeared in the doorway with a smile.

"Grell~." he called, "I'm free now, work is over!"

The grey haired man noticed his friend's sad face and his smile suddenly dropped.

"Are you thinking about _him_ again?"

Grell pouted and whimpered slightly.

Undertaker took that as a yes. He sighed and shut the door behind him and crawled into bed with Grell.

The mortician smiled as he took out a silver clip and swiftly pinned his bangs back.

Grell gasped and giggled, latching onto his friend. "Oh Undertaker can't you clip your bangs back all the time?!"

Undertaker giggled. "It's just for you, Grell." He reached over and ran his hand through the other's red hair. "I've never told you...how much I admire you. You're always so flamboyant and reckless. And a flirt. That's something I don't think I could ever be."

Grell blushed and placed his hand on Undertaker's chest. "You're a flirt, Undertaker. You pin back your bangs and say that it's only for me to see. You also let me stay and sleep in your bed."

Undertaker shrugged but then smiled. "If you say that I'm a flirt than it shall be true." He ran his hand down Grell's cheek, dragging his long black nails down gently. "Don't think of Spears. He isn't good for you. If anything, I'd be better."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive slept soundly, his head resting snug against his butler's chest.

His dream was going quite well, he was drinking tea with Sebastian out in a garden.

The Earl Grey seemed to be endless and they both wore smiles. Real smiles.

Their eyes were locked, red to blue, in a passionate gaze.

Ciel then took a sip from his perfectly polished tea cup, glancing away for only a second, but when he looked back up, Sebastian was gone.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's eyes widened and he set his cup down.

The boy suddenly realized that his outfit had drastically changed as well.

Things were taking a turn now.

Ciel had a velvety brown lederhosen, laced with silky yellow ribbon and golden design on, he wore white stockings that went to his knees and brown boots with yellow ribbon laces, tied in bows. And to complete the new look, he wore a flowing red cloak.

"What is going on?" The boy asked himself as he looked at the new clothes.

He glanced over at the table and noticed a basket sitting there, filled to the brim with goodies and jams and remedies and all sorts of things.

There was a little note sitting in front of the basket and Ciel reached over to grab it.

It read:

_Ciel, take this to Her Majesty, she is awfully ill, and she would like to see you. Do not stray from the path, it will take you right to her grand cottage._

_Lots of Love, _

_Mother_

Ciel simply stared at the note before suddenly feeling compelled to do what it says, no matter how odd.

He grabbed the basket and headed off down the dirt path.

A few moments went by as he walked and the scenery drastically changed.

When he looked back, the garden and tea set were completely gone and were seemed to be replaced by field.

Ciel wrinkled his eye brows but continued to walk, flowers beginning to appear on the right side of the path.

They were so beautiful. The petals were pearly white and sunshine yellow and they simply glowed with radiance.

Ciel bit his lip and hesitated at first, but then went over and bent down to pick up some flowers.

_Her Majesty would love these very much!_, he thought, setting the flowers into the basket and continuing on with his journey.

The bright blue sky grew a little dark and a forest loomed up ahead. He tried to ignore the darkness emanating off of the rough trees as he passed by, and was determined to make it to Her Majesty's cottage before nighttime.

However, he soon stopped again, but it was not by his own free will.

"Little Red Riding Hood." The voice spoke in a deep silky tone, coming from the forest to the left.

"My name is _Ciel_." The boy replied to the forest. "Not little red whatever hood."

The voice chuckled and from behind the trees out came a wolf.

The wolf had red eyes and black hair– he looked like a certain butler, besides the additional ears and tail.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel exclaimed, stepped back a little and holding the basket tightly in his delicate hands.

The wolf raised an eyebrow and slunk closer. "Sebastian? I am no Sebastian. I am the Big Bad Wolf." He smirked, standing face to face with the boy now. "May I ask, wherever are you going? Taking those...delicious goodies and flowers to?"

As the wolf spoke, he reached out and ran a claw gently down the boy's cheek.

Ciel trembled in front of this sly beast and responded silently, "To Her Majesty. She's awfully ill and I must take these to her!"

"Aw but why? Wouldn't it be must better to eat it all yourself? The cookies look so tasty! I'm pretty hungry myself... Can't we share a meal together?"

"No, no, I need to get going."

"Surely you don't mean to. The woman isn't going anywhere. Why don't you come with me and we can have a big meal! I've had my eye on a tasty little treat for a while and I'd simply love to dig into it." The wolf said, circling around Ciel.

The boy thought for a moment, and suddenly his stomach began to growl. He blushed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a little meal...

Her Majesty can surely wait another day.

Ciel nodded and looked up into those red eyes. "Alright. I'll come with you, I'm hungry."

The wolf grinned and took the boy's hand, leading him into the dark forest.

They walked for a while, straying far from the dirt path and deeper and deeper into the woods.

They finally stopped in an empty little patch of grass.

Ciel looked around and wrinkled his eyebrows. "This isn't it, is it? Where is that tasty treat you said we were going to eat?"

The wolf turned around and pulled the boy into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I never said the /treat/ was to share. The treat is for me, and me only."

"What is it?" Ciel whispered against his torso.

"I was thinking it would be preferably boy, one with ash hair and large blue eyes. He would have such smooth, adorable flesh I could just rip right into with my teeth. And he would make the cutest little noises as I'd begun feasting on him." As the wolf spoke, Ciel's eyes widened and his breath quickened in fear.

Him.

The wolf was talking about him!

He couldn't get eaten! He needed to get to Her Majesty!

This was a terrible idea, Ciel.

If only you had just stuck to the path!

The wolf took the basket away from him before laying him on the ground. The wolf looked the boy over and said. "Besides the eye patch, I'd say you're a spitting image of my tasty treat."

The wolf slipped off Ciel's eye patch and ran his claws down the boy's cheek. "Your skin his perfect." He continued to run his claws down Ciel's body.

The boy gasped softly and closed his eyes right when the wolf leaned down to take a long, wet lick at his cheek. The wolf licked and kissed down the jaw then neck and behind the ear.

Ciel's body shuddered at such intimate touches.

"S-Sebastian, stop!" He cried and tried to push him away, but his hand was pinned down again. "...Sebastian..."

The wolf snickered. "I told you, I know not of any Sebastian. I'm simply the Big Bad Wolf."

With that, he opened his mouth wide to show his gleaming pearly set of fangs and bit down on the boy's neck.

Little Red Riding Hood never stepped foot on the dirt path again.

* * *

In reality, Sebastian was watching Ciel sleep. Holding the sick boy close to his body to keep him warm.

Sebastian knew that he would never get sick in his whole life, seeming that he was a demon and was immune to human disease, so he felt perfectly fine in this position.

He was stroking the boy's hair when suddenly he heard his name being muttered.

The demon glanced down and witnessed Ciel sleep talking his name.

The boy said it a few more times.

Heck, he wasn't _saying _it, he was _moaning _it.

Sebastian didn't know what to do for once. Ciel was dreaming of him. And for once, he didn't know what was going on in that little head of his master.

The various thoughts of what the dream might be caused Sebastian to get these weird feelings all over.

The demon shifted in the bed and slid his hand down Ciel's side to grip onto him better.

Sebastian was so confused and conflicted with his own feelings that he almost wanted to place a hand over the boy's mouth just to shut him up. Sebastian sighed and decided that this wasn't a big deal. Ciel was just dreaming about him.

_Oh young master.._.

Pathetic affinity.


	9. Nothing More

_"Never betray me."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive made a slight sniffling noise as he peered from the large glass window onto the court yard.

His sickness was gone, but some allergies lingered.

It had been a week now, and his Aunt had died. She was working with Grell Sutcliff. To be honest, it had caught Ciel off guard– the whole thing. But he quickly recovered in the thought of her death. He made himself forget her motives in the Jack the Ripper case.

She is gone now, resting in a pile of red.

She will not be part of his life anymore. He will move on.

"Young master."

Ciel stirred at his calling, but only slightly, with a nod of his head.

Sebastian Michaelis sighed sharply and walked closer to his little Phantomhive. "Young master, are you daydreaming? Shouldn't we be focused on our lesson?"

Ciel let out a long breath and turned to look at his butler. "I am not in the mood."

"I thought you had put Madame Red's death behind you, sir." He responded bluntly, noticing Ciel's somber facial features.

The boy suddenly narrowed his eyes, swiftly standing and snatching up his violin and bow. "That's right. I have. I forbid you to speak of it any longer."

Sebastian's lip twitched. "Yes, my lord."

He then set his own violin on his shoulder and played a few cords. "Repeat this set after me. Then I would like you to try to compose your own set, young master."

Ciel nodded and repeated what Sebastian had played with the smallest of mistakes.

He then thought for a moment before playing a small tune of his own. The butler watched him, setting his violin down and stepping back.

Young master was a fantastic little composer.

The funny thing was, he only wrote songs when he was in this gloomy mood.

It made Sebastian smile. So trickable. This human race. So weak so...pathetic. Young master tries so hard to hide his emotions. He tries to be like a stone figure.

Unfortunately for him, Sebastian has a trusty little knife to knock him down with– to fall and crumble. So utterly stupid.

Humans say one thing but mean the other. How confusing.

However at the same time, their stupidity was a bit entertaining. It was cute.

And oh how Sebastian loved to see Ciel exposed. He loved to cut him open and look inside.

Especially when the young master had no idea he was doing it in the first place.

Ciel suddenly began to end the piece but Sebastian quickly interrupted the politest he could. "Master, if I may, you shouldn't stop right at a strong point. Continue to dwindle it down to a soft ending."

Ciel frowned but continued to play. Sebastian smiled and watched. Those lovely little fingers danced across the strings and caressed the bow so gently.

He demon could watch the boy all day, sucking in all of that sweet somber emotion pouring from the boy's heart.

He could watch his fingers and body move swiftly back and forth as if in a trace.

However, Ciel finally ended the piece and Sebastian had no excuse to continue today's lesson.

"Well done, young master." The butler took the violin from Ciel's hands and placed out away. "You have a free slot next. I recommend for you to go off and do whatever you please, or simply relax."

The boy began to walk to the door but then stopped half way and froze. "Sebastian...?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Teach me... Teach me how to dance better. For just a little while. Today."

Sebastian raised his eye brows at that unusual request but smiled and nodded. "Yes of course."

He turned on the phonograph and it began to play a soft tune.

Sebastian walked over towards his master and held his hand out. Ciel was hesitant but placed his small hand on his butler's. The demon smiled, holding the fragile hand while his other wrapped around Ciel's waist. The boy placed his other hand on Sebastian's chest. Damn, why was he so tall?

"We will start off slow. On the step of 1-2-3. Ready?"

When the boy nodded, they began to sway back and forth. Sebastian tried to keep Ciel in the tune of the song, but the boy continued to step on Sebastian's toes.

The butler was not fazed by this but he felt a little sorry for the young master.

"Sir, how about you stand on my feet and I'll guide you?"

Ciel scowled and felt all self dignity crash to the ground as he purposely stepped on Sebastian's feet, and held the butler closer so he wouldn't fall.

The demon smiled. "Now just observe."

The two danced back and forth gracefully, by the help of Sebastian mostly, for a good ten minutes.

Ciel seemed to actually get lost in the dance, hypnotizing himself in the endless sways and staring at Sebastian's chest- which was his eye level.

Sebastian seemed to be emotionless during the whole dance, his face poker. He wasn't thinking nor daydreaming.

The two seemed to both be in a lucid state.

However, when the music stopped, so did Sebastian. He glanced down at his master, lifting him off his feet. "I shall prepare you a small luncheon and tea."

* * *

"Is this all you have to eat?"

Grell Sutcliff asked the mortician across from him.

They were sitting at a round, black table with their lunches in front of them. Grell picked at his food like a child.

They were eating biscuits and gravy.

Biscuits as in warm dog biscuits.

Undertaker was gobbling all of his meal down contently but then stopped and tipped his head to the side. "You don't like it? What is better than biscuits and gravy? A traditional English dish!"

Grell sighed at that and nibbled on it a little. "Don't you have something sweet?"

Undertaker took one more bite before grinning and jumping up. He collected their dishes with a clink and a clang before running away with them.

He came back with a pile of lollipops gathered in his robe covered arms. "Ta da! I got some lollies for you!"

Grell smirked and took the cherry one. "Finally, something to suck on!"

The grey haired man across from him blushed under his bangs but didn't reply.

Grell giggled and waved a blue one in front of Undertaker. "Don'tcha want one?"

Undertaker nodded and grabbed the lolly and opened it to pop in his mouth. "Grell, I was wondering–"

Suddenly the little bell at the front door rung in the sign that someone entered the shoppe.

Undertaker shut his mouth, getting up and walking out to see who it was.

And who it was, surprised him.

"Spears?"

* * *

Ciel was tucked in bed and sleeping once again, as well as everyone else in the manor. Except for Sebastian.

The devil of a man was back in his nice little spot outside in the gazebo, clad in his normal skin.

Popping those bones, the demon stretched like usual before nipping his wrist and creating a blood flow to circle around him in the shape of the satanic emblem.

The demon's eyes flashed red as he spoke in Latin, quietly, like a whisper.

_"Tenebrae circumdant me et a me, ut interius medullis et in carne mea. Magister, magnitudinem huius temperare mihi, et vitam aeternam. Mihi stomachum meum animum temptatione. Me impleant pro centuries ut et fillful servantry meum erga te magister–"_

Suddenly, he stopped in his prayer as a though traveled through his mind.

A memory, really.

_"Let's make a deal..."_

_A back figure reached out to take the boy's hand._

_"With your soul as the price..."_

_The figure wiped away a bloody tear from the boy's right eye. He smiled._

Sebastian glanced up at Ciel's window in a distance.

The boy was sleeping soundly in his large bed, tucked in all nice and cozy.

The demon smiled to himself and licked his lips.

Such a beautiful boy to devour on.

Sebastian then cleared most of his thoughts and continued to pray to the depths of Hell.

_"Gratias tibi ago, Domine, sacrificium pro me manet. Ne me vobis erraverit a vinculis. Dimitte me me puer nisi lucro Phantomhive pincerna bravium. Illud solum, quod nusquam magis. Please Magister. Carne mea vulneret arcu fortitudine Ego vero gratam."_

When he finished, he glanced back up at the boy's window.

He swore his stomach grumbled- like a mortal.

Sebastian placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes.

That small fragile body, that smooth skin, that ash hair, those imperfect eyes...

Damn.

Sebastian flew his fist against the side of the gazebo, crushing the wood beam.

His hands bled. _They_ _bled_.

He _allowed_ the blood.

The demon grit his teeth and smeared the black blood all over his body.

That boy. That boy. That boy.

He was _food_. Food, and nothing more.

_Nothing_ _more_.

Satan Master, please let it be nothing more!

Sebastian prayed two more times that night.

Only half of his prayers were answered.


	10. What Kind of Butler am I?

As the orange sun slowly began to rise behind the tall pine trees, Sebastian took his time walking back into the manor.

The demon was slightly perturbed.

He held his left hand up and plucked a lovely little thorn from his hand.

He had to quickly repair the wooden beam he had broken with his fist in the gazebo covered in white, thorny roses.

Sebastian flicked the thorn away and lifted his hand to lick the small pool of blood away. His emblem still glowed purple in the dark corridors and that at least soothed the demon.

It was just, those thoughts he had earlier...

Ciel was just a meal.

He was.

Nothing more.

The thing was, Sebastian had to remind himself of that periodically. Which, in hidden truth, scared him. Why would he have to remind himself if he had already known? Exactly. It was just that, Sebastian /knew/ he was /lusting/ over Ciel's body. As well as craving it. Was there a difference? Lusting and craving? Yes of course.

_To Lust: noun_

_intense sexual desire or appetite._

_To Crave: noun_

_great or eager desire; yearning._

The demon stopped dead in his tracks.

Maybe there wasn't a difference.

Sebastian placed his hand over his face and pressed up against the wall.

What was this?

_"Dominum preces meas."_ He muttered before closing his crimson colored eyes and relaxing his tense body.

Sebastian pulled out his gloves and slipped them onto his bare hands.

_"Sebastian..."_

The demon heard his young master's tiny, sleep induced call from all the way up in his bedroom, and was instantly next to the boy.

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel, who was shaking like a leaf in the bed.

"Sebastian..." He spoke again.

The demon went down on one knee and reached over to run his large hand through that ash hair. "My Lord?"

"Why weren't you here?"

The simple question struck the demon to the core. His master had awoken without his knowledge? If he had, then Sebastian would have sensed it and would have been by his side in an instant.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with wide crimson eyes.

He then tipped the boy's head up and brushed his hair away. "Look at me." He commanded in a soft tone.

Ciel opened both eyes and looked groggily at his butler with one ocean blue eye and one imperfect purple one that held the glowing emblem.

Sebastian then ripped off his glove and noticed the puncture wound from the thorn he had pulled out was placed right on his emblem.

How idiotic he was being tonight. How dare he miss this slip up!

He hadn't even noticed where exactly the thorn was placed! He was too involved with his thoughts.

The demon scowled and kissed his left hand, willing the wound to heal.

No wonder he did not sense his master awaking.

Sebastian relaxed, pulling the boy into his arms and holding him tight.

"What kind of butler am I?"

Ciel closed his eyes and rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder, muttering. "One hell of a butler."

* * *

Undertaker was surprised by the person in front of him. "Spears?"

The Grim reaper pushed up his glasses and stepped forward. "I am here for Grell Sutcliff. I know you are keeping him here." He spoke bluntly.

Undertaker did not smile. He scowled. "Grell does not want to see you. He has taken a leave of absence for a while, Spears."

William glanced away. "Tch. May I be informed to why exactly Sutcliff has taken a leave of absence? That is not like him."

"He saw you with another woman."

William looked up, his eyebrow twitching. "Honestly?! Is this what this is about?! I'm surrounded by idiotic fools! I need Sutcliff right now! He has a job he needs to preform!"

Undertaker sighed and stepped closer to Willaim. "I am going to ask you to leave. As long as Grell is here, under my roof, you will not lay a finger on him." The mortician spoke in a threatening tone.

He rarely ever used that voice but he meant what he meant when he did use it.

Willaim glared back, but then pushed up his glasses, swiftly turned and exited.

Undertaker switched off of his murderous mood and giggled, lifting a hand to wave. "Good riddance!"

He then walked back to Grell, who was currently hiding under the table.

"Is he gone?!" The red head glanced around in a frightened demeanor.

Undertaker smiled and went down on his knees as well. "Now why are we hiding under the table? Is this a game? If this is hide and seek then you are very bad at playing it!" He giggled and poked Grell's cheek with his long black fingernail.

He didnt want to speak of Spears anymore.

Grell smiled a little, but only a little. That wouldn't cut it for Undertaker.

The silver haired man instantly leaped on the other and ticked them madly. "C'mon Grell! Give me the sweet sound of your laughter!"

* * *

"Young Master."

Sebastian held the body gently in his arms, cradling him back and forth.

What a complement to give.

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile.

The demon then pulled the boy away and cupped his face. "Look at me again."

Ciel lifted his large, doe-like eyes up to look at his butler.

Purple and blue. Just how the demon liked it.

So visible.

_Mine_. He thought. _This is my prey. Not anyone else's. I have received the most gracious of meals to offer. His soul will fill me for centuries._

Sebastian leaned down. Faces close. Lips closer.

He closed his eyes. _This is what it would be like. Just breathing in. Devouring. So simple, so delicate. He could easily do it right now if he wanted._

Sebastian rubbed his thumbs against the fragile boy's skin and tipped his head upwards.

So close now.

"Sebastian..." The boy gasped in a whisper. "Sebastian...what are you doing...?" Ciel's little hands scrambled up to push against the butler's chest, to push him away. Sebastian's eyes lit up, glowing crimson, and pinned Ciel's arms down above his head with one gloved hand.

The other hand, was still bare and showed the emblem. Sebastian placed it on the side of Ciel's face, caressing him softly.

He leaned back down and breathed against the boy's lips. "It would be this easy." He whispered in a hypnotizing tone.

Ciel squirmed a little but stared into Sebastian's eyes. Those eyes. They looked right through him.

The boy gasped hot air at the way Sebastian was touching him with his free hand. He was frozen, his words stuttering.

"S-Sebastian... I-I...Sebastian..."

The butler closed his eyes again and rested his forehead against Ciel's. His thumb trailing over the boy's agape mouth.

"Sebastian, I-I...order you to get off of me...!" Ciel spoke, but it came off as a whisper. Suddenly, Sebastian realized what he was doing and that no, this wasn't a daydream of any kind.

The butler sat back on the floor with wide eyes.

Ciel was trembling.

Sebastian stood up and backed away. "My lord...forgive me...I am not myself..."

The little Phantomhive glanced away and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "We will not speak of this."

Sebastian turned around and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. "_What kind of butler am I?_" He whispered.

Sebastian Michaelis was ashamed of himself.


	11. The Thief

Days had went by, and Great Britain was unusually quiet in the crime system for a while.

Except for one chilly night.

The shoppes where closing and families were retiring in the night, returning to their homes to sleep. The cobblestone streets were cleared and the lights were dimmed.

A shadow remained.

This dark figure swept from brick building to brick building, store to store. It swiftly entered the locked doors and pried open windows. In and out.

In and out.

The only alarms that went off were the soft chime of shoppe bells. The figure carried a bag as it went, a large burlap sac. You would think, it would be like a Santa Claus. However, the figure was taking, not giving. It stole precious items and stuffed them in the sac. No one would be disturbed in the night by this figure.

It was in the morning that they were outraged to find their belongings missing.

* * *

"One hundred and twenty thousand stolen artifacts and belongings stolen in the greater London area in a single night!" Ciel Phantomhive slammed the newspaper on the table.

"I've never heard of such a thing." The boy sat back down in his chair and scowled.

"Anything is possible, my lord. Do not seem so mind boggled over it." Sebastian replied, bending over to pour the boy a steaming cup of tea.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yes I know. It's just the fact that a–" he quickly glanced down at the text again on the front page of the newspaper, "_four year old's stuffed bunny _was also stolen in the mix of gold coins and priceless heirlooms."

"The Thief might have an interest in children's trinkets, young earl." Spoke a man who was sitting at the far end of the dinner table, clad in a silky blue, magenta and green Chinese kimono. He had slightly tanned skin but otherwise it was on the pale side. His hair was short and a dark brown.

"Lau." Ciel sighed and glanced up at the President of the British Branch of the Chinese trading company Kong-Rong, "It's obviously more than that."

The Chinese man shrugged. "Never tend to over think things, right Ran-Mao?" He tipped his head in the direction of the young woman sitting next to him, practically on his lap.

She was a quiet one, and simply nodded.

Ciel rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his tea. "Is the Yard involved or do I have to solve this?" The boy asked his butler.

Sebastian reached into his tailcoat and pulled out a wax sealed envelope. "I am afraid we will be solving this one, young master."

An envelope.

A sign of Her Majesty's interest.

Ciel scowled as he opened the envelope and looked at the letter. He was not interested in this case.

Of course, it was an odd one, but it was simple. Just a crazed man who stole a bunch of worthy and unworthy kick-knacks. It has nothing to do with England's underworld, so it has nothing to do with the Phantomhive name.

At least, that's what Ciel was thinking.

As he read the letter, it became quite clear this wasn't just some crazed man stealing to steal.

_My Dear Boy_, it read, _Do not be blinded by the strange thievery. I would like you to dig deeper into this recent case. I have high hopes that you will end it as swiftly as it_ _began. -Victoria_

"Is the Queen's Guard Dog now interested?" Lau smirked.

"Shut up." The boy snapped and handed the letter back to Sebastian for him to read as well. Then Ciel said, "Sebastian, I want you to–"

Suddenly, a short red headed woman with glasses stumbled in with a silver plate of smoked salmon atop of herb cream cheese and French bread.

The maid, Mei-Rin, shook violently as her glasses causes her to see the wrong distances and illusions. The poor maid ended up tripping on the carpet, allowing the food to spill forward.

However, as if time stopped momentarily, Sebastian instantaneously reached out and swiftly collected each piece of food, placed it back together on the silver platter and caught it mid air perfectly, as well as catching Mei-Rin by the waist before she fell all the way.

"Goodness. Mei-Rin, try to be more careful next time we have guests." Sebastian scolded gently, allowing her back on her feet.

The maid turned red in blush. "T-Thank you Mister Sebastian!" She exclaimed loudly in a quite discombobulated fashion before running off to do another duty next on the list.

"You're abilities never cease to amaze, for being just a butler." Lau smirked.

Ciel simply rolled his eyes.

Sebastian bowed in respect at the Chinese nobleman. "I am simply doing my duties to the best of my ability. What type of butler would I be if I could not manage that?"

_What type of butler would I be?_

Sebastian stole a quick glance at his young master as he recalled the events a few days ago.

_This is what it would be like. Just breathing in. Devouring. So simple, so delicate. He could easily do it right now if he wanted._

_"Sebastian...what are you doing...?" Ciel's little hands scrambled up to push against the butler's chest, to push him away. Sebastian's eyes lit up, glowing crimson, and pinned Ciel's arms down above his head with one gloved hand._

_The other hand, was still bare and showed the emblem. Sebastian placed it on the side of Ciel's face, caressing him softly._

_He leaned back down and breathed against the boy's lips. "It would be this easy." He whispered in a hypnotizing tone._

Was he truly that hungry?

Was he that far into starvation that he would allow a slip up like that?

To allow this boy to effect him so much...?

The butler tried not to allow his mind to wander further as he stood there, awaiting the boy's orders.

Ciel let out a breath before gesturing to Sebastian. "I want you to find out as much as you can about the case right now before we do any actual research. Gather newspaper clippings of the robberies and compare them. That's an order."

The demon smiled innocently and bowed with his hand placed over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

When Sebastian came back from traveling around the common providence, collecting newspapers and articles at lightning speed and read them over, he found his young master playing a game of chess with Mister Lau, who was still hanging around.

"Young master," he intervened, "I have gathered as much information as I could. London, along with Bristol and Nottingham have named the case _the_ _Thief_ _of_ _the Night_. It seems the crime begun in London and stretched to Southampton. Which strikes me as multiple fugitives involved. Lastly, there was a killing. In Borehamwood, 12.7 miles distanced from London on the trail of the robberies. Some are uncertain if it connects with _the Thief of the Night_ however."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Now this is a better game. It seems that we shall take an unfortunate trip to see /him/, Sebastian. Get the carriage ready."

"Certainly." He bowed and exited once more.

Ciel smirked.

He knocked over Lau's black chess piece in a Check Mate.

* * *

"That's it Grell! Harder!"

"I-I'm trying! You're just so stiff!"

"Just a little more Grell! Oh-Oh right there! HA!"

Undertaker strolled forward with his hands on the bridge of his back and he arched backwards the best he could do when there was suddenly a POP!

Undertaker let out a long breath before turning back to the red head. "Thank you for loosening it up~"

Grell Sutcliff smiled with a shrug. "No problem! I'll give you more massages if you need them...I think it's those coffins that you sleep in that are messing up your back! I mean, you have a perfectly good bed and you don't even use it!"

Undertaker pouted before saying. "I used it last night just for–."

Suddenly the bells of the front shoppe door jingled. Which meant costumers.

Undertaker instantly shoved Grell into the bedroom and shut the door before creeping out into the dark front, lit by candles only.

"Undertaker. Come out." Ciel Phantomhive spoke, standing at a proud 152 centimeters, adored with his hat and cane. Sebastian was standing quietly behind him like a dark shadow.

They could only hear the giggle of the mortician echo through the darkness.

"Welcome back 'me Lord."


	12. The Begining of a New Game

Undertaker lurked in slowly, his sleeve covered hands to his chest and his back hunched slightly like a goblin. He was giggling.

"To what can I owe you the pleasure, young earl?"

"The Thief of the Night case. Someone has been murdered, which means you would know about it."

Undertaker stopped behind his desk and leaned over it, elbows sitting on the table. "You know the price to pay."

Ciel sighed and took a step towards the door. "_Sebastian_."

He didn't even need to speak the command for Sebastian to know what he wanted.

"Yes, my lord." The butler placed a hand over his heart and escorted Ciel out before turning to Undertaker.

A single moment went by before the whole shoppe shook in wild laughter. Ciel was escorted back in with a stone cold look as he watched Undertaker drool over his laughter.

When things quieted down the silver haired man spoke, "The Thief of the Night case you say?" He smirked and tapped a black finger nail against his porcelain pale lip. "That murder occurred far out in Borehamwood. Why ever would you think of coming here then? Did you miss me dearly, is that why?" Undertaker smiled.

Ciel rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Don't be ridiculous. You're the best mortician around and the only one associated with London's underworld. If this case is involved, and they wanted the body to be clean out of sight, then I reckon they have shipped the body to you. Now stop playing around and tell me what you know already."

The mortician's smile fell. "Susanne Anthony Collins. She was found strangled and gagged to death. Indents around her neck told me that she was choked by some sting of some sort, not strong enough to cut the skin but to cut airway. A piece of Valentina cloth was stuffed in her mouth." As he spoke, he walked around his desk and towards Ciel. "Not that interesting of a body if you ask me, tch, what a waste."

Ciel turned to Sebastian and said, "The cloth was to muffle her screams."

Sebastian nodded then looked to Undertaker. "Was there anything else found around or on her body?"

"Actually there was." Undertaker slunk closer to Ciel and stood behind him, leaning down to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. He held his other hand out around to reveal a tiny white ball sitting innocently on his palm. "A single pearl. It was a few inches away from her head."

Sebastian smirked. "She was choked by her own string of pearls. How ironic. The killer must have yanked them back from behind to strangle her."

"Yes, how ironic." The silver haired man mused to Ciel's ear in a whisper, holding the pearl up with his thumb and pointer finger in front of Ciel's dark blue eyes. "To think, murdered by a single strand of these beautiful gifts of the sea."

The boy was simply hypnotized by the tiny porcelain sphere just for a moment that he didn't even realize his hat was taken very stealthily from atop his head. Undertaker carefully placed the hat beneath his counter and out of sight.

Sebastian's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion at this and he looked at Undertaker oddly, ready to move and take back the hat.

However, the other man held up a hand to the demon.

"That's all the information I can give you, 'me lord." He whispered to Ciel, retracting his hand and stepping away.

Ciel instantly snapped out of it and turned to his butler. "Fine then, lets go. It's getting late now Sebastian."

With that, the boy headed to the door, hatless and oblivious.

His demon turned back to Undertaker, expecting the hat returned.

Undertaker brought his hand up and his finger to his lips, shushing the demon then waving his finger.

He shifted, causing his hair to part in the smallest of ways so that Sebastian had the pleasure of seeing that bright, piecing green eye of a Reaper.

There was a dangerous, mischievous look in his eye and Sebastian deemed it that whatever Undertaker had planned, led no threat to his master.

Sebastian gave him a nod before turning and exiting.

He will allow this.

His master did enjoy games.


End file.
